Sad drabbles
by xxayamexx1
Summary: serie de drabbles tristes sobre diferentes países. Experiencias, guerras, sentimientos y de más cosas habrán. Porque podrían ser países, ser inmortales, pero eso no les hace libres de sentimientos.
1. Alone

**Me apetecía hacer algo como esto, una serie de drabbles. Pensé en no hacerlo, pero ya veis, aquí estoy jaja**

* * *

**País: **Estados Unidos

**Título: **Alone ( Solo )

**Resumen: **No te hacía falta echar la vista atrás para encontrar el motivo del odio que te tenían la mayoría, no te hacía falta porque lo sabías. Hacías creer que no te importaba, que odiabas a ese jodido ruso con toda tu alma. Nunca pensaste en mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos, nunca quisiste porque simplemente estas solo.

* * *

Comprendías muy bien a los que te rodean, el porque te odian tanto. No te hacía falta echar la vista atrás para encontrar el motivo del odio que te tenían, no te hacía falta porque lo sabías perfectamente. Te daban ganas de reír y reír hasta llorar y no poder más. No es que te hiciese gracia, simplemente encontrabas absurdo todo esto. Eres y serás la mayor potencia económica del mundo, tienes a todos prácticamente besando el suelo y aun así sientes que falta algo.

No te sorprende, si lo piensas muy bien dejando el orgullo atrás, que te tengas tanta manía y que te miren con esos ojos desconfiados. Tu historia está llena de daños echos y algunos sufridos. Eras de las naciones más jóvenes y de las más peligrosas, en verdad te lo habías ganado a pulso. Inglaterra te mirá con dolor, dolor por haberlo abandonado; Japón con resentimiento y miedo, le lanzaste dos bombas atómicas por orgullo y por hacerte el héroe; Vietnam ni te mirá, pasa de hacerlo y por último está aquel al que más odias, o eso crees:Rusia.

Oh, cuando piensas en Rusia se te viene a la cabeza la palabra tristeza escrita en mayúsculas. La mirada que posee, tan triste y perdida, esa dolorosa y sádica sonrisa de niño pequeño que tiene todo el rato... ¡Todo te confunde! ¡Odias todo de él! Lo odias porque sabes que en el fondo se parece a ti, estás tan solo como él, la diferencia es que a ti te buscan por interés y con él pasan por miedo.

Sonríes al recordar el día en que Rusia cayó, el día en que la URSS se desvaneció y todos los que vivían en la enorme mansión del ruso se fueron sin dejar nada allí, ni siquiera los recuerdos por ser todos dolorosos. Ese día fue el primero y el único que viste a Rusia llorar, un llanto silencioso que aun ahora sigue existiendo en su corazón. Te encantaría burlarte de él, pero sería burlarte de ti mismo, porque nunca mostraste, igual que él, tus verdaderos sentimientos, nunca quisiste hacerlo porque simplemente te sientes solo, estás solo, como él.


	2. Chóu

**País: **China

**Título: **Chóu ( Odio )

**Resumen: **Siendo el país que mas ha vivido y que ha experimentado más cosas, jamás esperó que él, justamente él, fuese quien traicionase su confianza. Lo cuidó con todo su amor y así se lo pagó; no es de extrañar que le odie de esa manera, o eso parece ser.

* * *

Mira por la ventana con una taza de té en sus manos. Su mirada fijada en aquella hermosa esfera en el oscuro cielo. El tiempo parece haber desaparecido en esa casa, para él ahora mismo no hay tiempo. Piensa en echos que pasaron hace más de mil años, incluso más de dos mil. Piensa en cuanto ha vivido y en lo cansado que se siente tener cuatro mil años sobre sus hombros, pero, siendo el país que mas ha vivido y que más experiencias ha tenido, jamás esperó que él, justamente él, fuese quien traicionase su confianza.

Lo encontró entre un campo de bambús, ahí con la mirada fría y fija en su persona. Le pareció muy lindo y lo acogió cuidándolo y dándole todo lo que podía. Actuó de hermano mayor y le enseño el idioma, la cultura... Todo. Lo había querido, no, mejor dicho aun lo quería. Lo cuidó con todo su amor, pero él se separó de su lado y le dañó. En su espalda aun siente la enorme cicatriz causada por ese hombre, por ese sujeto malagradecido que así le pagó todo cuanto le dio.

Siente la sangre hervir cuando piensa en Japón. Lo odia, realmente lo odia. Le ha echo tanto daño que ya no puede ni pensar con claridad cuantas veces han sido. Siente rabia y desilusión cuando lo ve ahí, tan recto y callado, mostrando que tan poderoso se ha vuelto en estos años. A pesar de eso, China sigue viéndolo como un hermano menor y no puede evitar tener una pequeña preocupación hacia él, y sabe que si un día el se arrodilla y le pide perdón el se lo dará encantado y olvidará todo. Mientras eso no pase, seguirá luchando por ganar y devolverle todos los males que le ha causado.

Deja la taza al lado y deja de mirar la luna. Esta le recuerda a Japón. Recuerda que cuando era pequeño se quedaban horas contemplándola y sabe que en algún lugar Japón también la está viendo. Sonríe, está al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y tiene claro quienes van a ser los ganadores, sabe que esta vez ganará a Japón y le dará su merecido. Se levanta y coge su uniforme de guerra, tiene que prepararse para la batalla, para vencer al hermano que una vez le traicionó.


	3. Partido

**País: **España

**Título: **Partido.

**Resumen: **Estaba cansado, demasiado cansado. Ya no podía más con esto. La guerra tenía que terminar cuanto antes, pues no sabía cuanto más iba a poder soportar. Morían, todos morían y el no podía hacer nada más que mirar y lamentar.

* * *

Sentado en un enorme sillón de su casa yacía mirando la nada. Al lado, una pistola en sus manos por si alguien entraba en su casa. Ojeras que mostraban las noches que hacía que no descansaba y la palidez de su piel que tan enfermo se encontraba. Estaba cansado, demasiado cansado. La guerra civil podía mucho más que su propia voluntad.

Sentía como su cuerpo estaba partido en dos; dos bandos de guerra luchando por el futuro del país. La gente moría día tras día a causa de ella, y él solo podía estar callado y luchar por ambos bandos. Pero ya no podía más con esto, la guerra tenía que terminar cuanto antes, no sabía cuanto más iba a poder soportar. Por las noches, tumbado en su cama, lloraba las lágrimas de todos sus ciudadanos. Había veces que olvidaba quien era y que demonios hacía, su nombre, porque sentía cada muerte en su cuerpo.

Morían, todos morían y él no podía hacer nada más que lamentar y mirar, esperar a que gane uno de los dos bandos, el que fuese, y que esto terminase de una vez. Sonrió al pensar en como los europeos lo habían abandonado en esta guerra, que se matasen entre ellos (*) decían los ingleses. Todos eran unos cabrones, pero no podía culparlos, Europa no estaba en sus mejores momentos.

Sus ojos, vacíos de sentimiento alguno, se cerraron e intentaron dormir. No sabía cuanto más duraría esto, si faltaba poco o mucho para que la guerra terminase; no le hacía falta. Era un país, iba a resistir. Tenía que hacerlo por su gente, por su patria.

* * *

**(*) Cuando España entró en la guerra civil, los ingleses dijeron que no había que intervenir en la guerra, y así fue, nadie hizo nada para ayudar. Los rusos aprovecharon y ayudaron a los comunistas, en cambio, los italianos y alemanes apoyaban el bando de Franco. Una frase que dijeron los ingleses muy famosa fue '' dejad que se maten entre ellos, total, son Españoles. ''**


	4. ašaros

**País: **Lituania

**Título: **Ašaros ( Lágrimas )

**Resumen: **Recordabas los golpes como si hubieran sido ayer mismo, el dolor era enorme y las heridas sangraban constantemente, como si él te estuviese pegando como antes lo hacía. Definitivamente, esa fue la época en la que más sufriste.

* * *

Te duele todo el cuerpo, acababas de venir de una reunión y necesitabas calmarte antes que nada. Había sido igual que siempre, por lo que no ha habido nada interesante en ella. Él estaba sentado a tu lado, te miraba con esos ojos tan intensos que poseía, esa mirada que asustaba. Siempre lo ha hecho, le has tenido miedo toda tu vida. Llegaste ha habitar en la misma casa junto a tus hermanos con ese sujeto. Recordabas los golpes como si hubieran sido ayer mismo, el dolor era enorme y las heridas que había dejado sangraban constantemente.

El agua tocaba tus cicatrices y te causaba un dolor que te dejaba prácticamente anestesiado. Tenías toda la espalda llena de marcas, todas echas por él. Recordabas como había sido echa cada una, como actuaste y como él sonreía al verte sufrir. Igual que eso, recordabas como lloraba después de hacerte daño y tu acompañabas su llanto pero más silenciosamente, con miedo de que te siguiese haciendo sufrir.

Suspiras cansado. Aunque hace tiempo que la URSS se separó, Rusia sigue persiguiéndote y aun te causa escalofríos. Sabes que jamás podrás olvidar ese momento de tu vida, que Rusia sigue ahí, esperando poder volver a esos dolorosos días. Le tienes un miedo terrible, tiemblas ante su presencia, no puedes evitarlo.

Pasas tus manos por la espalda mientras te muerdes el labio para no quejarte, es como si él siguiera pegándote como lo hacía en aquel entonces. No lo podías soportar más y lloras, definitivamente esa época fue en la que peor lo pasaste.


	5. Abschied

**País:** Prusia

**Título:** Abschied ( despedida ) (*****)

**Resumen:** Había sido un poderoso e importante país, aun lo recordaba; su tan querido viejo Fritz se lo había dicho constantemente antes de morir. Por eso, después de haber vivido tanto... ¿Qué importaba desaparecer ahora? Nada. Él era el impresionante Prusia, lo era y lo seguirá siendo aun desaparecido.

* * *

Prusia, así es como le llamaba; un imperio que hasta hacía poco había sido poderoso e importante, aun podía recordarlo. Ahora, ya no era nada, no era ni los rastros de aquello que una vez llegó a ser. Sus triunfos, todos, han sido pisados por los idiotas de los aliados. Se muerde el labio al pensar en ellos, que aunque llevaban la razón, no tenían el derecho de hacerle esto, no a él. Pero, si lo pensaba bien, no tenía porque tener miedo. ¡Él era el impresionante Prusia!

Cerró los ojos y viajo atrás en el tiempo, en la época de su máximo esplendor al lado de una persona que al cabo de los siglos, y aun después de muerto, jamás olvidará: El viejo Fritz. Junto a él había conseguido muchas cosas y había sido el rey que le recordó que tan impresionante podía llegar a ser, él que le mostró sin importarle las consecuencias que tan divertida puede ser la vida... Él que le enseñó a vivir.

Sonrió, ahora lo comprendía todo. ¿Qué importaba desaparecer, si había vivido como él quería? ¿Qué sentido tenía sentirse así cuando había disfrutado su vida? Ninguno. Relajó sus músculos y se tumbó en el frío suelo, unos pasos se podían oír. Una sombra enorme abrió la puerta y se acercó lentamente hasta acercarse y ponerse a su lado.

-Es una pena que vayas a morir, Prusia -Le dijo este sonriendo.

-No, viviré. Lo haré en los libros de historia, en mi legado... -Miró a los ojos violetas de Rusia, quien le miraba diveritod -¡Yo soy el impresionante Prusia! ¡Jamás, me escuchas, jamás moriré del todo! -El ruso sonrió aun más y se levantó saliendo del lugar, dejando al pruso allí.

-Eso espero... -Murmuró, y mientras él se iba caminando poco a poco, Prusia cerraba los ojos lentamente, muriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro; él, el impresionante prusia, murmuró antes de morir.

-Fritz... ¿Podré reunirme contigo... y disfrutar de la vida otra vez?

* * *

**Esa traducción es según el traductor google xD no sé alemán. **


	6. L'amour

**País:** Francia

**Título:** L'amour ( El amor )

**Resumen:** Así era siempre, intentando convencerse a si mismo y a los demás de que era feliz y que su eterna sonrisa era verdadera. No lo diría jamás en voz alta, pero por dentro él estaba muerto; murió hacía muchos años con la muerte de ella.

* * *

Siempre era la misma rutina para él. Delante de todos actuaba de manera igual, aun cuando por dentro tenía unas enormes ganas de gritar y llorar hasta no poder más. Su historia estaba llena de derrotas y humillaciones. Había sufrido más de lo que quería admitir. En él era algo típico ver una sonrisa pervertida, saltar encima de alguien para darle '' amor '' y si puede ser llevárselo a la cama. Le disgustaba su comportamiento, y no es que odiase el amor. Él amaba ese sentimiento ¡Era el país del amor! Sin embargo, por culpa de este había sufrido mucho.

Jamás pensó en enamorarse realmente de alguien, mucho menos de un humano. Era bien conocido que tan prohibido podía ser un amor entre nación y humano, y él no iba a romper aquella regla, hasta que la conoció. Era una muchacha que un día apareció de la nada para decir que dios la había enviado. Gracias a ella la guerra se hizo más llevadera, pero el idiota de Inglaterra, su enemigo eterno, la mandó matar. Jamás se lo perdonará. Lo odia por eso, realmente lo odiaba.

Jamás volvió a enamorarse. ¿Cómo hacerlo si cuando lo hizo por primera vez, sufrió de tal manera? ¿Cómo volver a confías y entregarse a alguien, si su primer amor lo había dejado con el corazón roto en millones de pedazos? ¡Era imposible! ¡Totalmente imposible! Se odio a si mismo por haber amado a una humana. que al contrario que él es mortal, y sobre todo haberla dejado ir de aquella manera, quemándose en el fuego como una bruja. Desde entonces siempre muestra una sonrisa falsa, y así había sido siempre, intentando convencerse a si mismo y a los demás que era feliz.

Oh dios, ahora que empezaba a pensar en ella le entraban ganas de llorar. Suspiró y se levantó de su cama para prepararse para una reunión con la UE. Se vistió y se peino solo como él sabía, de una manera elegante y muy bien perfumado. Cogió las llaves y salió de casa con una enorme y falsa sonrisa, pensando en quien sería hoy su víctima de una sola noche.

Francia no lo diría jamás en voz alta, pero por dentro estaba más que muerto; llevaba así muchos siglos, muerto en vida, desde que ella, Juana de arco, murió.


	7. Fortid

**País:** Dinamarca

**Título**: Fortid ( Pasado )

**Resumen:** Había sido grande, el mejor país y el rey del norte. Ocupó muchos territorios en el pasado, muchos países estaban a su lado; sin embargo, ahora prácticamente ninguno le mira a la cara. Él solo quiere saber porque, simplemente no lo entiende.

* * *

Mira por la ventana. Hoy, un día de invierno cercano a la navidad, esta nevando. En su territorio era normal que nevase para estas fechas, pues era un lugar muy frío en invierno. Le gusta la nieve, tan pequeña y blanca, pero a la vez la odia porque le trae recuerdos de aquellos años que añora. Se encuentra solo en su enorme mansión, un lugar que hasta hace unos siglos había estado muy ocupado por países y sirvientes, y que ahora ya no era nada.

Dinamarca desea volver al pasado, en aquellos siglos donde había llegado a ser el más grande, el mejor país y donde era el rey del norte; y, sobretodo, que se había formalizado la Unión Kalmar. Añora aquella ruidosa mansión, donde Finlandia cuidaba de la salud de todos como una madre, sus peleas con Suecia, el cuidar de Islandia y Groenlandia consintiéndolos en todo y Noruega insultándole. Ama y siempre amará aquellos días que jamás regresarán.

Vale, actualmente tenía mucho contacto con aquellos territorios que en el pasado habían estado a su lado, sin embargo, ahora eso no quitaba el hecho de que prácticamente ninguno quería mirarle a la cara. No sabe porque. ¡Él cuidó de ellos como un hermano mayor! ¿¡Porqué demonios le trataban así!?

Dinamarca suspira alzando la mirada para volver a ver la nieve. Tan hermosa como esa sonrisa que, a pesar de querer llorar y gritar, siempre mantiene. Esa sonrisa que tanto llega a molestar a veces a Noruega o a Islandia. Pero es que no sabe que otra cosa hacer para olvidar esa soledad que siente, no sabe.

Se levanta de su asiento y deja de mirar por la ventana. Faltan dos días para navidad. Tiene que enviar invitaciones a aquellos que considera aun hermanos para que vengan, para que algunos amablemente las rechacen. Desaparece por la puerta, tiene mucho trabajo por hacer como para ponerse a añorar el pasado.

Dinamarca no sabe bien de donde viene el odio que le tienen, quizás sea por como los trataba o porque siempre quiso destacar, pero si hay algo que sabe es que fue, es y será el grande y valiente rey del norte.


End file.
